User blog:3krok/First Ikemen Version Overview
Here's an overview of the first version of the Ikemen! Be sure to read it over because some of the stuff I'll be saying here will be very helpful to you. How do we play online? I'll be releasing the game with the latest version of Tunngle. There are several tutorials about Ikemen and Tunngle and I think it's the best choice for P2P netplay. The Characters In this version, there will be eleven characters to choose from, the teams of 3K, Roxy and Andre (Excluding Falco) will be available to pick from the very first version! As for how the characters match up to others, that's what these next overviews are going to be for. Just remember that I'll be balancing a lot of these characters out over the next few versions and this version is... not that greatly balanced. That aside, let's take a look at our Hyper Super Powers! Misaka With great combos, hard hitting specials, and enough rushdown techniques to make zoners cry, Misaka is, along with Ronald McDonald, probably the best character in this version. Her supers may give her dominion over Ronald's but they're fairly easy to punish. Without a doubt one of the best, what else would you expect out of a Level 5? Akatsuki Slow normals and limited zoning techniques make Akatsuki quite a tricky character to use. The best suggestion is to not pick Akatsuki at all if you're going to play in large stages. However, play his Reflector well and you could give the opponent a serious working over. Hotaru There isn't much that can be said. She's good, but not easy. Her combos are fairly basic at first sight but with great training and incorporating the taunt attack into her combos and abusing her reflector attack, Hotaru could easily be the Queen of Disrespect. Joseph Joseph might not seem like a lot at first, but with his large, prolonging hitboxes and high damaging specials and supers - as well as one much like Misaka's, he could possibly beat even the best of characters and the hardest AI opponents if you play to his strengths. Not to mention he has the highest Fever gauge in the cast! Kyo One of the best things about Kyo is his ability to shatter the opponent's guard. He plays exactly like he does in KOF13, but matched up against other characters, that playstyle can be dangerous. Much like Akatsuki, his slow attacks and few zoning techniques are what puts him in a bad place. Nameless Being a character who relies on close-up fighting, he feels a lot different from the other characters with absolutely no projectiles. But in Nameless' case, this is by no means a setback. Nameless is all about high damage, get enough Fever and you're set to become the Comeback King. Ruby Heart From the front, she may not feel like the greatest character to use, but Ruby Heart takes full control of the stage with her rushdown attacks, long reaching stuns and grabs and many projectiles that can be placed in separate places. She's an extremely satisfying character to use, too, so give her a chance. Jotaro His stand is obviously his strong point, that much is obvious. Jotaro himself lacks in oomph which means he can easily be shrugged off. However, much like the other JoJo, playing to his strengths can easily decimate opponents. Yare yare daze! Ronald McDonald Fast normals, fast specials, very reliable zoning and spacing techniques. He's a lot faster than Misaka, but his major setback in all of this is his lack of reliable combos. A lot of his combos can turn into infinites which means the damage of the moves and the Fever gain will reduce drastically over time. However, you can easily give Ronald the title of King of Disrespect in this game. After all, nothing says disrespect like using Dio's road roller in the form of a giant hamburger... Solid Snake He's very setup-type, and makes use of projectiles which come out slowly as well as guns that attack fast. Getting too spammy will set you up for very easy reads and punishes, so Snake is a very tricky character to use and specials must be used with subtlety and stealth. Sneaky... Captain Falcon Captain Falcon has great followup opportunities in a lot of his moves and can take opponents on pretty wild rides. The worst part about this is that a lot of his large combos include constant use of specials and supers, so a player would need to be very invested in the match to combo consistently with him. Better land that Falcon Punch! Stages Chichi and Nene's The largest stage in this game, and a great place for intense battles. The stage has the largest zoomout the camera can muster and goes very high, so the skies of the oriental city can compliment your dynamic air combos! I wonder how high Falco can get the opponent? The song "Boom Boom Japan" plays in this stage. Fiery Sand Ruins A very pretty, but small stage. Very good for battles that you don't want to stretch out - in other words, it's the best pick in this version for a fairly short fight and lasts around a minute. Fight your opponent out in the ruins, just don't get too lost in the beautiful background. The song that plays in this stage is "Stop Your Self Control". Forest of Snow A big change of pace from the ruins stage. By length, it's fairly medium sized, but it's probably the shorest stage, so the camera won't go very high if you jump high. Because of this, it can be difficult to escape corner pressure, so don't get caught in the corner! The song that plays in this stage is "Someday of my Life". There's one more stage I haven't talked about, but that's for another time. I hope you enjoy the game, it'll release later this week! Xʳᵒˢ ᵐʸ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵇᵒᶰᵈ ᵒᵘʳˢ ᵃˢ ᵒᶰᵉ 17:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts